


Admissions

by afteriwake



Series: Evening Twilight [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow pays her a visit to tell her something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

Hitsugaya had left with Hinamori to go back to the relief station. Unohana had said the chances he would always have that limp were good, unfortunately, but he went back every few days to see if there wasn’t anything else they could do. It wasn’t as noticeable as it had been when he first came out of healing, so perhaps there was progress, Matsumoto thought.

She’d decided, in her attempt to be a better person, to actually do her paperwork instead of piling it up. It was boring, but it helped her Captain out, and that made her feel better. Right now, however, she was thinking about leaving for a cup of tea. Since the day Hitsugaya had told her his injuries were not her fault, she’d found herself drinking less sake, among other activities she stopped doing.

And, of course, that lead her thoughts _right_ back to Grimmjow. He’d avoided her since the scene at the healing station, when she’d told him that he was just confusing her and that when he figured things out they should talk. That was over two weeks ago, and it didn’t look as though it would be resolved any time soon. And she found herself…anxious. She started to think she cared about him, maybe. Possibly. She was still very confused about where she stood in his life, and it was making her head hurt to think about it.

Yes, tea would be a good idea, she thought as she stood up. She hadn’t taken three steps away from her desk when her door slammed open. She jumped slightly before she got around her desk and looked at who was standing there. “Grimmjow,” she said quietly.

“Heard your Captain was gone so I figured you could talk,” he said.

“About?” she said, crossing her arms slightly.

“Two weeks ago,” he replied.

“Well, then shut the door,” she said, gesturing to it.

“Do I look like I care who hears us talking?” he said.

“Well, I do,” she said, heading towards the door. “And besides, I’m working.”

“You weren’t sitting down when I came in,” he said as she brushed past him and shut the door.

“I was going to get some tea,” she said once she’d shut the door. She was close to him now, she realized. It felt strange, that the anticipation was still there.

“Well, I want to talk,” he said, heading over towards the couch. He sat down and looked at her. “Sit down.”

“Don’t order me around!” she said, glaring at him.

“Sit down,” he said, glaring back.

“I think I’m going to stand. And if you don’t like it, you can leave,” she said, crossing her arms again.

“Whatever,” he said, turning to look in front of him. “I’ve been thinking.” He looked at her again, and saw she was paying attention to him. “You…were right.”

“About what?” she asked.

“I don’t lie to myself. And I was lying to myself.” It looked as though he was fighting every word that was coming out of his mouth. “I guess I do care about you. A little.”

Her mouth opened wide. “Oh,” she said after a moment.

“’Oh’? All I get is an _oh_?” he said, getting up off the couch and heading towards her. “Do you know how much I hate admitting this?”

“Oh, that’s just what every girl wants to hear,” she said, throwing her arms up.

“But you got what you wanted,” he said, raising his voice.

“And you’re upset that you have to admit you care about me!” she said, moving closer to him. “If it hurts your pride so much then you should have just stayed quiet and let things die out peacefully.”

“I don’t _want_ things to die out!” he said, getting right in front of her. “And if that means I have to admit something I really don’t want to admit then I’ll do it!”

“Yes, well…fine!” she said.

“Fine!” he said back. They looked at each other for a moment before she took a step closer to him, put her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He let his hands automatically go to her waist before backing her up against the door. She made a small sound before he pushed himself as close as he could get. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Ignore it,” he said.

“I can’t. I’m at work, remember?” she said, letting go of him and pushing him away. “Go sit.”

“So I can’t boss you around but you can do it to me?”

There was another knock on the door. “Go sit. _Now_ ,” she said.

He shook his head and went to go sit on the couch again as Matsumoto opened the door. “Yes?” she asked the person standing there, who happened to be her division’s 4th seat.

“We heard raised voices and wondered if everything was all right,” she said.

Matsumoto smiled and waved her hand. “Oh, everything’s fine,” she said. “If you’ll excuse me?”

“Okay,” she said with a nod, and Matsumoto closed the door in the girl’s face.

She took a deep breath and went to the couch, sitting next to Grimmjow. “So. We’ve established that you care about me a little. Two weeks ago we established that I care about you. So what are we supposed to do now?”

“I don’t have a clue,” he said.

“We should really talk about this, but now is not the time,” she replied. “Tonight, after I’m done with work.”

“Fine,” he said with a nod. They sat there for a moment in silence before he looked at her. “Got a question for you.”

“Yes?” she said.

“Are we going to fight all the time?”

She looked at him, a slight smile on her lips. “Maybe. Maybe not. Guess we’ll have to figure that out tonight.”

“Guess so.”

“You should go now,” she said. “So I can get back to work.”

He opened his mouth up to say something in irritation and then stopped. “Fine,” he said finally, getting up.

“Thank you,” she said, getting up as well. She walked him over to the door and opened it for him. “I’ll find you when I get off work.”

“I’ll be where I usually am,” he said with a nod, and with that he left. She shut the door behind him and leaned against it for a moment. So, she thought to herself. There _was_ going to be something between them. Now they just had to figure out exactly what it was. She opened her eyes and looked at the paperwork on her desk and decided that cup of tea might really be needed after all.


End file.
